Fulfilled and just plain filled
by NebulousDream
Summary: Android 18 cheats on Krillen with Goku.( Warning strong lemon present)


-Totally fulfilled and plain just filled-

Hmmmm,ok now that i've got everything,time to instantransmission to where Krillen and Android 18 are(Kame's island) . Goku disappears from his house and appears on the sandy shores of the island . "Goku hi,Krillen's not here yet . He went out to go train if you can beleive it . He should be back in 2 hours" . While Android 18 was talking, he couldn't help but notice how stunningly beautiful 18 looked . She was wearing glossy pink lipstick,a black tank top that revealed both the rose pink straps of her bra,a black mini skirt,and rose pink high heels . She also had on pink finger and tonail polish ."Goku"?Goku snapped back to reality at the beautiful blondes voice . "Oh yea that's cool . Guess i'll train as well for a little while".

18 smiled,"ok". 18 sat down on the steps in front of the Kame house,so she could watch the handsome Goku train . She loved to watch the ripped man move around . Although,she knew she shouldn't like watching as much as she did,since she was married to Krillen . Goku took off his shirt and got started . "Haaaaa"! he threw punch after punch kick after kick causing his muscles to flex,which made him resemble a golden god . 18 started to get aroused,and felt her pussy starting to get wet .  
Her face started to turn red,and started to rub her thighs together .

She wanted nothing more than to just masturbate right there,but a better thought popped into her mind . She was going to seduce Goku . She was going to get what she's wanted for a very long time no matter what . "Goku"! Goku stopped training,"yeah"?"why don't you come in and rest a while . I'll get you lemonade and we can talk". "Uhhh alright",Goku got to the steps when 18 stood up and walked up the stairs to the door . "Oohh the strap to my high heel's come undone" . She bent over to fix the supposedly undone strap,which caused her skirt to rise above her pink,cotton panties .

Goku's eyes widened with shock at the view before him . He'd never seen a more perfect sight . Goku's eyes wandered up her long shapely legs,until he reached her bubble shaped ass . That's when he really started to get turned on,as he seen a soaked spot outlining her small pussy . 18 smiled and took her time as she looked from the corner of her eye at Goku staring blatantly . When she felt a little pussy juice slide down her leg her smile only got bigger,as by this time Goku's face was bright red and his penis was starting to rise . 18 stood up,"ok that's better".

She and Goku walked inside . Goku sat on the couch . Nervously trying to hide his growing wood . While android 18 went to get the lemonade from the fridge . She started to walk back to Goku(lemonade in hand)when she purposefully spilled one of the glasses all over Goku's crotch . "Ahhh soo cold" Goku yelled and stood up . "Oh i'm so sorry . Here let me wipe it off" . Before Goku could reply,she had picked up a towel and started to rub his crotch. "Ahhhhh" Goku yelped,"18 not there not ... ahhhh"! 18 stopped drying the other areas,and concentrated on his rapidly growing penis . Gripping it with her hand and slowly rubbing the shaft up and down . "Oh Goku these pants are way too soaked . I'm gonna have to take them off and dry them outside". Goku was about to protest,but 18 was too fast . She already slipped down his pants and boxers .

Freeed from the restraints of his pants,all 10 inches popped up . 18 was in total disbeleif . She'd never seen such a big cock . Krillin wasn't even half his size . She smiled devishly as she stood up and pushed Goku down on the couch . 18 lowered to her knees,brushed her hair behind her ear,grabbed his throbbing shaft and slipped half of the huge dick into her wet mouth . Goku closed his eyes and threw back his head,"ohhh 18"! whatever opposing thoughts were in Goku's mind were long gone . He was now in a state of total bliss . Goku placed a hand behind 18's head,and moved it with the bobbing motions . Goku was about to explode as he watched 18's pink lips devour his rock hard cock."ohhhhh ! 18 ! i'm gonna cum". She started to slurp faster,as she was eager for him to cum in her mouth .

"Ahhhh ... ahhh ... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"! A plethora of cum erupted into her wanting mouth and into her throat . She released his cock and started to cough up loads of sperm on the floor . Recovering,she got up and placed one of her sexy legs on one side of goku and the other on the opposite side . She then slammed her cum covered pink lips on Goku's . Goku was already starting to get hard again . As they were tongue wrestling ,Goku noticed how good she tasted(like watermelon). He lifted up her black skirt,and with both hands he gripped her ass and pulled her in tightly . She started to rub his shaft with her soaked,panty covered pussy.

She released the passionate kiss,and wrapped one hand around his member . 18 positioned it under her wanting pussy and used the other hand to move her pink,cotton panties to one side of her soaked pussy . The surface of her drenched,pink pussy touched the tip of his cock and very slowly she lowered onto it . Little by little his 10 inches were disapearing . They moaned as his cock pushed more than 5 inches into her,as she's never had something bigger in her . Goku couldn't take it anymore however . He grabbed 18's hips and forced her the rest of the way down . "Ahhhh goku"! She started to breath heavily trying to regain composure,however she was unable to when Goku started to thrust vigorusly . The smacking noises could be heard throughout the house . Her whole body tensed,her faced crunched and she bit down hard,Before she let out a loud moan . "Ahhhh Goku I'm gonna cum",however he slowed down his pace until he stopped with his cock still inside .

Goku ripped 18's black tank top off and then ripped her rose pink bra in two . Goku claimed her soft breast in his mouth ."Mmmmm" Goku slurped,and started to thrust inside her again . This time starting slowly and gradually inreasing his speed . "Ahhhhhh .. ahh ... ah . ahhh. Goku ! Ahh ... ahhhh"! Her whole body spasmed as she squirted all over Goku's crotch,wich caused massive streams to flow off onto the couch creating a puddle around Goku .

Goku then pulled out of her . Picked her up and carried her to the dinner table . He placed her gently ontop,removed her pink,cotton panties,pushed up her black skirt and Spread her legs . "well time to eat" He bent down and started to kiss her pink,high heel covered feet and worked his way up to the calf then the thigh . 18 had her eyes closed in anticipation,but Goku didn't go for her womanhood . Instead,he picked up the other leg and started the same sequence . First the feet then the calf then the thigh . "Rrrr" 18 was getting impatient,but her patience was rewarded as she felt him spread her pussy lips,and slide his tongue up and down her pink,tight clit . "Mmmmmmm" his mouth started to suck at the clit,as 18 wrapped her perfect legs around Goku's head . "Ahhhhhh yes,you're amazing Goku". He started to move his tongue in circles before he claimed the pussy in his mouth again .

Goku got up and slid up to 18's attractive face . He slammed his lips against hers,so she could taste herself . He relinquished the kiss moved to her ear,and whispered,"you taste delicious". She giggled,"I should have known you'd be good at eating". Goku pulled her to the edge of the table lifted both legs above his shoulders,and positioned his dick . Goku penetrated her with all ten inches in a single thrust . 18's face turned bright red and moaned loudly at the sex god who was demolishing her fragile pussy . Goku was'nt letting up from the bombardment either . It had been 4 months since he and Chichi had sex,and he was letting all his sexual frustration out on this unbeleivably gorgeous goddess before him . However,he could feel it . He was reaching his limit . "I need to pull out . I'm about to cum". "Don't you dare . Keep going,I want to feel your seed inside me".

Goku was too into the moment to think straight and oblidged . He thrust one final time,"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"! both of them screamed as the volcano had erupted,causing sperm to rocket deep inside of her filling her beyond the brim . Goku layed limp ontop of 18,as she relished the warm cum flowing inside of her . 5 mins passed with them just lying there when Goku's head snapped up . "What is it Goku"? "Krillen is on his way here. At the speed he's going he should be here in about 15 mins". Goku and 18 started to clean up the messes they made,and 18 went to her room to change as her clothes where covered in their cum . Krillen landed on the shore of the island and started to walk up to the Kame house . 18 ran out of her room completely changed,and ran up to Goku to steal one more passonate kiss . She then started to walk to the door to greet Krillin when Goku then slapped her ass . She turned and seductively smiled . Opened the door . hey honey .

(Btw i'll explain where Kame is in the next chapter)He was closer than you might think :0


End file.
